Surprise
by Angel Tsuiraku
Summary: You won't believe what Quatre did....kind of funny...


It had been an exceptionally wild night, Duo Maxwell thought with relish, still pleased with his birthday party. It had taken place the month before, and it had been crazy. Duo absolutely loved craziness. Of course, Quatre Raberba Winner hadn't been too happy when he'd spent the next morning nursing a hangover. Duo smiled at the memory of spiking the punch with vodka. The little guy had finally had his first taste of alcohol, and apparently manhood as well, if what Heero Yuy had told him was true.  
  
Quatre wasn't quite so pleased. The only thing he remembered was a beautiful girl, and then nothing. She was gone by the time the morning had arrived. If they had done what everyone assumed they had, it was only because Quatre was out-of-his-mind drunk. Which he shouldn't have been, since he hadn't touched any alcohol. At least not deliberately, though his suspicions had proved true-Duo had spiked the punch.  
  
The girl was long gone by now, the memory of that night one of drunken pleasure, though he wasn't completely sure what had transpired. He shrugged. It didn't seem important, now. She obviously hadn't seen reason enough to stay. He simply wouldn't worry about it. That seemed like a sensible plan to him.  
  
When the doorbell rang a few moments later, Quatre was shaken from his vague memories of the night. He opened the door before Rasid could get to it. A mistake on his part. He nearly fainted when he saw who was on the doorstep.  
  
It was the girl from the party. No, he reminded himself, not a girl, a woman. She was strikingly beautiful, despite the look of stark terror on her face.  
  
"You . . . please, come inside," he managed, stepping aside to admit her. She walked into the front hall, her eyes shimmering with awe and fear.  
  
"You have to understand . . . I don't really remember what happened . . ." she started.  
  
"I looked for you," he interrupted suddenly. She blinked in utter disbelief.  
  
"You did? Whatever for?"  
  
"I wanted to see you again. Why are you here now?" he asked, realizing once again how pretty those eyes were.  
  
"I . . . there is no easy way to say this," she murmured, lowering her gaze.  
  
"Just be out with it, then," he advised.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm pregnant."  
  
Quatre's mouth dropped, though he had half-expected something like this. He gaped at her for a moment. "Are you sure, miss?"  
  
"Positive. I've seen the doctor twice already. Listen, I'm not here to ask for money. I just thought you'd like to know," she told him, inching away. He caught her wrist.  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm not letting you handle this alone," he said, quite firmly.  
  
"I do a lot of things on my own. Nothing for you to worry about," she replied.  
  
"Angel . . ." Yes, that was her name, he remembered now, "Please, let me help you. It's my baby, too." Oh Allah, I'm going to be a father, he thought helplessly.  
  
"Yes, it is your baby, too." She lowered her gaze again. Quatre slowly closed his eyes and suppressed a sigh. Yes, Angel was very pretty, but would he want to spend the rest of his life raising his first child with her?  
  
"I'll go now. I've caused you enough trouble as it is," she murmured, trying once again to turn away from him.  
  
"No. I'll get you a room and then I'll show you around," he said hoarsely, tugging her wrist to get her to follow him. He glanced at her as she followed silently, keeping her hands clasped closely to her sides, as if she was afraid to touch anything. She didn't even touch the railing as she walked up the stairs. He took her to a guest room, something close to pity twisting in his gut. Obviously she wasn't very well off, if her clothes were any indicator.  
  
"You can stay here. The kitchen is right downstairs, and I always have plenty of food. There's a phone in the corner, and if you need anything the Maganac will be more than happy to help, I'm sure. Especially because you're a lady. They don't get to wait on ladies very often." Quatre's gaze raked over her once more.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Mr. Winner," she answered softly. His smile was understanding and warm, and he squeezed her hand encouragingly.  
  
"You can call me Quatre. There's no need to be so formal," he told her.  
  
"All right. You'd better call me Angel, then, so we're even."  
  
"Sure. I'll be downstairs." He smiled again and walked downstairs. Angel closed the door after him and looked around the room.  
  
"Geez . . . all this room to myself?" she muttered aloud. She collapsed on the bed and stretched out. Three months and I'll start showing, she thought, absently touching her stomach. She reached for the phone and dialed the only phone number she'd ever bothered to memorize.  
  
"Hello?" came a female voice.  
  
"Mako-chan! It's Ang," Angel told her friend Makoto.  
  
"Angel . . . where are you?" Mako asked. Angel could hear her sitting up.  
  
"The Winner estate."  
  
"So you did go. What did he say? Is he nice?"  
  
"Yes, he's nice. Very nice. He wants to be a part of the baby's life. He also offered to let me stay here. Mako, I need you to be here for me," Angel replied. "I'm a little scared. I'm gonna be a mom . . ."  
  
"Say no more. I'll be over as soon as I can," Mako replied.  
  
"Thanks. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja."  
  
There was a click as Mako hung up, then a knock on the door. Angel answered it, and was surprised to see Quatre standing there. He looked at her for a moment, then hugged her tightly. Startled, she returned the hug. His breath was warm on the back of her neck.  
  
"I'm really sorry. Honestly. I promise to help you every step of the way. With whatever you and the baby need. I'll always be here for you both," he said, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. Angel's eyes never left his as she tilted her face into his gentle caresses. Quatre's fingers lightly stroked her cheek, his eyes warm, blue, and completely open. She moved closer in an effort to draw in his warmth, feeling a tentative connection with him. His fingers moved from her cheek, over her jaw, down the curve of her neck, and to her shoulders, where he rubbed the tension away. He added his other hand, feeling drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain.  
  
Angel's shoulders loosened beneath Quatre's tender massage, and her eyes slid shut. Her lips parted slightly and she let out a content sigh. 


End file.
